New KIds In Town
by Ryan0121
Summary: Ryan,Seth,Sandy and KIrsten live in Berkley but Kirsten's father just offered hera job at the Newport group so the whole famiily is moving.RM
1. Chapter 1

Ryan Atwood Cohen - Ryan is the star baseball pitcher at the local high school has never really had a rela girlfrined because he has a hard time trusting people since he was abandoned by his parents as a kid and adopted by Sandy and Kirsten who along with his brother Seth are the only people since then he has proprely trusted

Seth Cohen - Seth runs the comic book club is the complete opposite of Ryan but doesn't stop them being the best of friends.He also writes his own comic book that only Ryan knws about he is excited about moving to Newport hopinh he can make as fresh start a get a girfriend after having only had a minor relationship in high school

Sandy And Kirsten Cohen - sandy and Kirsten meet in college while at Berkley and settled down in the area after college getting married and having there first son Seth. After a few years Kirsten wanted as ecind child but tried and couldn't concieve so they adopted there secind son Ryan Atwood.Kirsten has gotten a job over from her father ack in Newport where she grew up and after talking with Sany has decied to take it

Marissa Cooper - Harbor's queen bee and girlfrined of the schools biggest jock Luke Ward

Summer Roberts - Best friend of Marissa Cooper and party girl just like her

Luke Ward - Harbor golden boy and biggest jock but will that stick when Ryan arrives ? Boyfriend of Marissa Cooper

Ryan and Seth were standing outside as the mover where putting thelast of there stuff in the the u-haul.Sandy and Kirsten were driving to Newport in there car while Ryan and Seth were driving in Ryan's with Seth's car being transported to Newport

'Okay guys are you ready' Kirsten asked walking outside Sandy walking closely behind

'Yes mom' Seht replied rolling his eyes

'Okay well we have to ait a few more minutes so why dont you boys leave first' Kirsten suggested

'Sounds good' Ryan replied as he removed his car keys from his pocket

'You have the map we gave you' Sandy asked

'Yeah dad' Seth confirmed

'Okay we'll see you boys in later tonight'Kirsten said walking over to Ryan and Seth and kissing them on the check

Ryan and Seth walked over to Ryan's mercdes getting in as Seth grapped the map from the bak seat opeing so thet had it when they needed it

'Ready' Ryan asked

'Yeah' Seth agreeded as Ryan pulled out of the driveway and they made there way to Newport

Later that night a very tired Ryan arrived in Bewport after driving for seven hours as they arrived at there new house. Noth Seth and Ryna looked up impressed at its size never had lived in a house that size before

'It's huge' Seth observed

'Yeah' Ryan agreeded as he took the keys out of the ignation as he and Seth excited the car

Ryan and Seth walked up to the door opeing it with the keys that KIrsten had given them as they walked inside in owe of the house that the were going to being staying in

After Ryan and Seth looked around the house thry heard the u-haul pull up followed by Sandy and Kirsten

'Hey boys what do you think' Kirstne aked as she walked in seeignRyan and Seth stadning

'It' great mo 'Seth said

'Yeah' Ryan agreed

The family wher disturbed when a womne with red hair knocked on the front door getting Kirsten attetion

'Hey Kirsten it's Julie' Julie introdiuced herself

'Yeah of course' Kirsten smiled at her new neighbour

'I just wanted to invite your family to have dinner with us tomorrow night' Julie said

'We'd love to is seven okay' Kirsten asked

'Yeah sevens fine i'll see you all then' Julie smiled back before walking back over to her own house

'Great hunny we've been here five minutes and already were having dinner with the newpsies' Sandy joked smiling at his wife

'Sandy' Kirsten laughed as they joined Ryan and Seth outside while the mover did there job


	2. Chapter 2

Ryan awoke the next morning on his new room surrounded by boxes after only unpacking his essientials last night before going to bed.

Walking down stairs Ryan in his Giant's t-shirt he walked into the kitchen seeing Sadny,Kirsten and Seth sitting down

'Morning' Ryan yawned walking over at taking a seat at the breakfast table

'Morning sweetie' Kirsten smiled 'Do you want a cup of coffee' Kirsten asked

Ryan nodded his head as Kirsten walked over pouring Ryan a cup of coffee and walking back over handing it to him

'So what are you boys going to do today' Sandy asked

'I dont know we are just going to go out and look around maybe get lunch somewhere' Seth answered

'Okay be carefull' Kirsten warned

Later the day Ryan and Seth were leaving to go out and look around there new home.Exiting the house they walked out of the front and over Ryan's car as they reversed out of the driveway and drove off

After driving around for a while Seth and Ryan stopped off at the diner decieding to go in and get something to eat, walking in Ryan and Seth took a seat sitting down before picking up a menu

'So this place looks nice' Seth commented talking about there new home

'Yeah the girls in the bikini is defiently a plus' Ryan smirked

'So you looking forward to tonight' Seth asked

'Not really but myabe they've got a daughter our age' Ryan said

'Thats all i need is you dating our next door neighbour' Seth relied

'Dont worry about that remember i dont date' Ryan reminded his brother

'Yeah just random hook ups' Seth smiled

'Right' Ryan smirked as they continued looking at there menus decieding what to order

Summer,Marissa,Holly and Taylor were sitting at the beach unbathing and discussing Marissa's new neighbours

'So Coop do they have kids' Summer asked

'Yeah two boys our age' Marissa replied off the information her mother gave her

'Are they hot' Holly asked smiling

'I don't know i havn't meet them yet but there coming over for dinner tonight' Marissa replied at her friend

'Ok but call us when they leave we need a update' Summer Smiled

'Ok' Marissa laughed at her friends as they continued having fun at the beach, Marissa mind began to wonder what hey were like and hoped there were nice


	3. Chapter 3

Ryan was in his room getting ready for the diner whith there new neighbours as he slipped on his wife-beter before slipping on a dressed shirt and butting it up anbd grapping his shoes from the cupboard and tieing them

Walking over to the mirror Ryan checked himself making sure he looked ok before walking out of his room and downstairs seeing Seth sitting alone

'Hey' Ryan greeted joining Seth on the couch 'Wheres mom and dad' Ryan asked

'Still upstaris getting changed' Seth reveled as Ryan and Seth sat on the couch bored until Kirsten followed by Sadny walked downstairs a few minutes later

'About time' Seth said

'Ok boys ready to go' Kirsten asked

'No were just sitting hear for nothing' Seth replied sarcastically

'Ok lets go then' Sandy smiled knowing Seth took after him and even thought Ryan wasn't there biological son Ryan defiently was more like Kirsten, hardy working and very protective of those he loved

Ryan,Seth,Sandy and Kirsten made there short walk next door to the Coopers, KIrsten rang the door bell as they waited until a red haired man come to the door

'Hey Kirsten' Jimmy smiled

'Jimmy' Kirsten smiled back hugging him

'And you must be Sandy' Jimmy asked

'Yeah pleasure to meet you' Sandy replied shaking his hand

'And these are our sons Ryan and Seth' Kirsten smiled proudly

'Nice to meet you boys' Jimmy smiled shaking both of there hands as they walked inside and into the livingroom where Julie,Marissa and Kaitlin were sitting on the couch waiting there arrivial

'So you already know my wife Julie.This my youngest daughter Kaitlin and my oldest Marissa' Jimmy said pointing them out

'Nice to meet . Such beautiful girls' Kirstne smiled at them

Jimmy lead everyone over as they sat on the couch and began to get to know each other better

'So what are you two boys hobbies' Jimmy asked adressing Ryan and Seth

'Well i like to read comic book and watch japenese anime' Seth said seeing the looks he was getting from Marissa and Kaitlin showed they weren't excatly impressed

'I play baseball' Ryan started before Kirsten cut him off

'He doesn't just play baseball he a star player made all-state last two years' Kirsten announced prodly as Ryan covered his face embrassed to the delight of Seth

'Wait a second Ryan Cohen i read an article on you in ESPN mangazine you're like the number one high school pitching prospect in the country' Jimmy said

'Em yeah' Ryan said more embarrsed as he looked up catching Marissa's glance

'You should join Harbors team' Marissa suggested looking at Ryan smiling at him

'Great suggestion' Kirsten chimed in leaving Ryan baffled what just happened

'Em okay' Ryan agreeded

'You girls should take Ryan and Seth outside dinners going to be a little while longer' Julie suggested

'Okay mom' Marissa agreeded as she and Kaitlin got up and Ryan and Seth followed

Ryan and Seth stood outside with Marissa and Kaitlin

'So Ryan Cohen you got a girlfrined' Marissa asked smiling at him feeling a definite attraction to him

'Nope and it's Ryan Atwood Cohen' Ryan smiled correcting her leaving Marissa confused whu he had Atwood in the middle of his name unlike his brother and parents

'Ryan with a girlfriend thats funny' Seth shimed in laughing

'Why is that so funny' Marissa asked between Ryan and Seth

'I have trust issues' Ryan admitted

'Oh' Marissa stood between the two brothers not knowing what to say wondeing about Ryan thinking there was something mysterious about him that she wanted to fins out about

A little while later Julie shouted on the kids to come in for dinner as they walked in and Marissa sat down next to Ryan which Seth noticed and smirked at his brother

'This chicken looks great' Kirsten said looking at Julie

'Thanks but i cant take the credit i had the meal catered i cant really cook' Julie admited

'Well honey looks like you've got some competion' Sadny smirked at his wife casuing Seth and Ryan to laugh looking down at there plates

'I'm not that bad' Kirsten said trying to defend herself

Ryan,Seth and Sandy all looked at Kirsten before she burst out laughing

'Ok maybe i'm not the best cook' Kirsten admitted

'That a understatment' Seth mumbled causing Ryan to laugh

After dinner Sandy,Kirsten,Seth and Ryan said goodbye with Ryan and Marissa snekaing glances at each other throught dinner and they made there way home

After they left Marissa said goodnight to her parents walking upstairs to her room calling Summer

'Hello' Summer answered her phonw

'Hey its me just finsihed having dinner with the new neighbours' Marissa said

'So what are the boys like' Summer asked excited

'Well Seth's kinda of a geek but still cute but Ryan hes a star baseball player and is so hot' Marissa smiled just thinking of him all thoughts of Luke gone

'Well i cant wait to meet him then' Summer laughed causing Marissa to feel jealous

'You should invite him to the party at Holly's tomorrow' Summer suggested

'Ok' Marissa agreeded thinking it was a great place to get to know him more

After talking for an hour about various things Marissa and Summer hung up and Marissa lay on her bed thinking off the new boy next door


End file.
